


Blissful Immobility

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment you begin to feel it...you wish it could last...forever. That is Jim's sweet escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Immobility

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
You are in your happy place.  
  
You are free, but do not wish to move.  
  
You are lost in a multitude of sensations.  
  
No one can truly measure.  
  
For this is your blissful escape.  
  
Into oblivion.


End file.
